


社情第15题

by varro



Series: [朱白]社情系列 [10]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varro/pseuds/varro





	社情第15题

[朱白/龙宇]"社情"15题  
＊小14底下一群安排洗衣机的，你们对的起北老师吗？  
＊对不起。

 

白宇一整天腿都是软的。

他一想到在自己房间舒舒服服补觉的某位老师就来气，这导致他在化妆间的休息时间都阴着一张脸，浑身低气压，硬生生地把常来串门的其他演员逼走了。

"宇哥这是怎么了？"尤靖茹在门外拽着小助理小声地问。

小助理看了眼门里的人，朝她沉重地摇了摇头。唉，早上敲门看见另一位老师哄着闹脾气的自家艺人吃早饭，她就猜到了今天一整天的结局。两个人好不容易见面，却碍于工作让朱老师独守空房，闻者伤心，见者落泪，真真是可悲可叹…停，戏过了。

白宇看着门外偷偷摸摸讨论自己的两个人，嘴角抽了抽，"唉，你们看见我平衡车去哪儿了吗？"

"宇哥，怎么了？你腿…"

"没有！我的腿好的很！我，我不用平衡车…咳，来局游戏吗？"白宇看着那两个人睁大的眼睛，意识到自己的反应太激烈了，连忙微笑着装作什么都没发生的样子转移了话题。

"……白老师，您还是别笑了。"小助理打了个激灵，果然阴晴不定的男人更可怕。

尤靖茹看着正陷在莫名尴尬氛围里的白宇，突然想起刚刚拍戏时的走位，"宇哥，你腿真的没事吗？刚刚看你走路都…"

"没事！真的没事！哈，哈哈…能有什么事。"白宇一边笑着说，一边在心里疯狂骂某位老师。他心虚地避开那两位姑娘探究的眼神，暗暗决定拍摄结束后买件羽绒服让朱一龙洗一整夜。

他又突然想起了临出门前被那人堵在门口，拿着那张因沾上液体而晕开了的纸，非得让自己随身带着，重新给他安排一下…带着个头，安排个头，要做什么事情请靠自觉好吗？再说了…沾、沾上了又不是他自愿的，他当时爽翻了谁记得那是什么！

等他回过神的时候，门口两位姑娘不知道什么时候已经溜走了，他看着镜子里通红的脸，恨铁不成钢地瞪了一眼自己，"不许再想他了!"

不许再…

唉，不过，龙哥怎么都不发个消息，也不知道他在做什么？

昨天自己不知道是什么时候睡着的，迷迷糊糊地感觉到被那人抱着，就下意识地一头栽进了熟悉的怀抱里。现在想想，朱老师的臂膀果然比自己的有力多了，身上的味道也好好闻，胸膛躺着很舒…嗯？！

白宇猛地一下把脸埋进桌子上的剧本里，懊恼地抓了抓头发，小声地嘟囔着，"啊啊啊，不许再想他了!"

"嗯？想谁？"门口突然响起的声音让白宇吓了一跳，他一抬头就看见那个本应该在自己房间补觉的人斜倚在门上，温柔地对他笑着。朱一龙把自己遮的很严实，一身黑色的长袖长裤，戴着标志性的黑色鸭舌帽，手里还提着一袋子东西。

白宇看见这人愣了愣，还以为自己是思念过度出现了幻觉，等下一秒反应过来后连忙把人拽了进来，还小心翼翼地往外面看了会儿才关上门。

他一边接过朱一龙递来的东西，一边小声地埋怨，"龙哥，你怎么来了？万一被拍到怎么办？"

朱一龙本来在打量小孩儿的化妆间，闻言好笑地看向他。白宇被他笑得脸发红，刚刚一说完自己也觉得怪…这么一问，怎么感觉两个人在偷情一样？

"咳…"白宇不好意思地清清嗓子，驱散了古怪的氛围。他左看右看就是不敢看向另一位老师，忙着低头在手上的袋子里翻找起来，"龙哥，你给我带了什么？"

朱一龙看见小孩儿泛红的耳根，勾起了嘴角，"吃饭了吗？我买了午饭过来，和你一起吃。"他在白宇的位置上坐下，看见化妆台上放着的剧本，随手翻了两页。

"没吃，导演还有场戏没结束。你来的真及时，我刚刚就饿了。"白宇没怎么注意他，只是把香喷喷的饭菜摆好后乖乖地把筷子递了过去，"朱老师，您破费了，您先请。"

朱一龙接筷子的时候看了他两眼，白宇有点莫名奇妙，他随手拽来把椅子坐下吃饭，刚喝了口汤就被朱老师的下句话惊着呛到了。

"小白，你刚刚在想谁？"朱一龙给白宇夹了口菜，随口问了一句。

"啊？没，没想谁，咳，就是背台词呢。"白宇看见朱一龙挑眉盯着他看，有点不自在。他把那口菜吃了，暗暗想着不能再被那人牵着鼻子走，自己必须要先发制人："我还没问你呢，怎么能一个人来这里，万一被人撞见呢！"

朱一龙看了他一会儿，不紧不慢地从口袋里拿出一张纸，"纸上写了送饭这一条的，你忘了？"

白宇懵懵地想了会儿，有…有吗？那些事都是他随手一写，就是为了逗逗他龙哥，还真没注意自己都瞎扯了什么。

"你看，就是被你射脏了的那…"

白宇的脸瞬间红透了，他连忙去捂那人的嘴，"别，别说了！我想起来了，对对对，写了写了。"

朱一龙好笑地看着眼前浑身都红了的白宇，撅起嘴在捂过来的手掌上轻轻一吻。看着那人猛地缩回手瞪着自己，低头无奈地笑了笑，没办法，就是忍不住想逗他。

"好了好了，不逗你了，好好吃饭。"他把那张纸收了回去，仔仔细细地叠好又放入了自己口袋里。对面的人一张脸通红，低头往嘴里扒饭装没看见。

白宇在吃饭上一直是小孩子脾气，挑食挑的厉害，不喜欢的味道说不吃就不吃。两个人在一起后，被朱一龙以各种方式教训了几次，也没怎么好转。白宇一边偷偷地瞄着朱一龙的眼色，一边把蔬菜挑到了袋子里，"小白，乖一点。"

白宇动作僵了一下，在心里默默咒骂几句，然后抬头严肃地跟朱老师说，"龙哥，我们谈谈。"

朱一龙看了他一眼，没什么表示，然后细嚼慢咽地吃了口饭。

白宇吞吞吐吐地继续说，"你…你能不能不要总说"乖一点""听话"之类的…"床上就算了，床下也这样，每次听都让他生理性地浑身发热，脸颊滚烫。

"嗯？那不是因为某人不乖，不听话吗？"朱一龙又给白宇夹了口蔬菜，然后温柔地抬眼看向他，"小白，多吃点，你胃不好就更不能挑食了。"

白宇被堵的哑口无言，他怎么不乖不听话了？朱老师，你是在谈恋爱还是在养孩子！他瘪瘪嘴，不情不愿地把菜吃了。

虽然吃饭的过程有小小的不愉快，但古人说得好，秀色可餐，朱老师的美色真的很下饭。白宇看着另一位老师细嚼慢咽的样子，吞咽时喉结隐隐地上下滚动，躁动的心就开始不安分起来。

"龙哥…"白宇把椅子拉近，凑到朱一龙面前，"你听说过一句话吗？"

朱一龙放下了筷子，认真地看向他，"说说看。"

白宇的声音很轻很缓，本就低沉的声音被他压的更低，隐约像意乱情迷时的沙哑，"饱暖思…哎呀，我忘了。"他装作不好意思地笑笑，拉开距离坐正了身体，只剩一双眼睛和朱一龙的视线粘着。

朱一龙觉得小孩撩拨人的能力越来越厉害了。他按捺住躁动的心，拿纸巾擦了擦嘴，"我知道，饱暖思淫欲。"

白宇一副恍然大悟的样子点点头，"确实。"他顿了顿，凑过去在朱一龙的薄唇上落下一个吻，"确实…思淫欲。"

朱一龙当然不会放过主动送上门的猎物，他一手搂住白宇，一手按住毛茸茸的后脑勺，还给小孩一个热烈的深吻。

白宇被朱一龙压在了座椅上，他抬头勾住那人的脖子，动情地迎了上去。那双薄唇抿紧的时候几乎是条直线，但放松的时候，会微微上扬，很好看，很柔软。"嗯…哥哥，我今天教教你…怎么偷情。"

朱一龙被小孩撩拨的有些激动，他的舌尖扫过白宇的唇缝，一下下地轻顶着闭紧的牙关。一只手揽住白宇的腰，另一只则在他身上揉捏着。白宇轻轻颤抖着，发出细碎的喘息。那舌尖便趁机顶开牙关探了进去，与粉嫩的舌头纠缠住，不断舔舐吮吸着里面甜美的滋味。

"嗯…哈…"白宇把朱一龙的头拉得更低，他微扬起下巴，嘴巴张开，任由入侵的唇舌在里面扫荡。

情况有些失控，但两个人都不想停下。

朱一龙的手不耐地探进白宇的衣服里，顺着腰线摩挲着向上，寻到胸口敏感的乳尖，指甲不经意地擦过，引起身下那人的轻颤。他的唇顺着白宇嘴角暧昧的水渍往下，在白皙的脖颈上留下一个个淡淡的吻痕…

"嗯…别，别留印…"白宇抓着最后一丝清明提醒着那人，他原本勾着朱一龙脖子的两只手插入柔顺的发丝间，随着身上人的动作而摩挲着。

朱一龙身体僵了一下，他克制地停了动作，手从衣服里抽了出来，并且把头埋在白宇的颈窝处粗喘了一会儿，声音沙哑，带有淡淡的笑意，"小白，原来，偷情都是不能留印的吗？"

白宇还没反应过来，他感受着喷洒在脖颈处的热气，痒痒的麻麻的，很舒服。他头脑发涨，根本不能思考，只能下意识地跟着那人的问题走，"偷…偷情当然不能留印…被发现…就失败了…"

朱一龙抱紧他笑出了声，"哦，那小白教教我，成功的偷情该怎么偷?在你身上…哪里留印子，才不会被发现？"

白宇即使再耽于美色也意识到那人对自己的逗弄了，他听见耳边的轻笑，又想起自己刚刚一点都不矜持的反应，既懊恼又窘迫地发脾气想推开压在自己身上的人，"不做了，你走开！"

朱一龙笑着看他，没什么动静，"小白，是你说要教我偷情的，这么快就忘了？"

白宇咬牙切齿地看着厚脸皮耍流氓的某位老师，决定破罐子破摔。他的两只手慢慢靠拢，摸到了朱一龙的胯间。压在身上的躯体突然僵硬，白宇有些自得，洋洋得意地刚想继续动作就感觉自己的手被按住了，抬头就撞进了一潭深渊里——朱一龙眼眸幽沉，紧紧地盯着他。那双漂亮的眼睛不再温柔似水，反倒暗流汹涌，几乎将他淹没窒息。

"你在做什么？"

白宇心里有微微的怕，但临阵脱逃算什么男人？他舔舔嘴角，故作镇定地继续挑衅着对方，"教你偷情啊。"

"哦。"朱一龙看着他，淡淡地应了声。火热的手掌放松了对那两只手的禁锢，沙哑低沉的声音撞进白宇的耳朵里，"你继续。"

白宇没想到那位老师是这样的反应，他愣住了，手按在那人胯间没敢再动，半硬起来的东西隔着布料几乎烫伤了他。他不好意思地想要收回手，刚离开一点，朱一龙就把他的手又按到了回去，"小白，继续。"

白宇感觉自己整个人都快被煮熟了。热，哪里都热。从掌心传来的热度几乎沿着血液烫到他的心口。朱一龙压在他的身上，没什么动作，就只是静静地看着他，白宇却觉得自己被撩拨了个彻底。

"嗯…"两只手不得章法地动作起来，朱一龙的喘吸瞬间粗重，呼出的热气直直地喷洒在白宇脖颈上，惹得那个羞耻到咬唇的人微微颤抖。

白宇从没有那么清醒而被动地替朱一龙疏解过。情事里，他往往是被伺候的情不自禁时才会主动用手，现在朱一龙没什么动作，他却像在主动求欢一样套弄着对方胯间。

朱一龙眯起眼，享受着快感不断地从两腿之间传到四肢百骸，白宇隔着衣物的抚弄让他有些不耐，但又觉得已经十分满足。有时候，相较于一场不分场合的刺激性爱，暧昧到极致、挑逗到极致的调情，更能让人身心愉悦。

但是，小孩好像很不满。

他安慰般地在白宇唇上落下一个个吻，舌尖舔过那人下唇留下的细微齿痕，忍了忍还是轻轻咬住了那瓣丰满红润，用牙齿含咬着唇瓣不断地辗转研磨。

"嗯…唔…"白宇在唇齿相依的亲密中得到了安抚，他的手指挑开了那人的裤子纽扣，握住那根灼热套弄着。男人更知道怎么让男人舒服，他一边抬头享受着缠绵的亲吻，一边暗自打算要把生平所有的技巧用到这位老师身上——虽然被压了，但我可不是技术上输给你！这不合时宜的胜负欲让他过于沉浸在手上的动作，而在他身上越来越肆虐的手被忽略了个彻底。

"唔！"白宇忽然睁大了眼睛，臀部被大力地揉捏，酥麻感让他浑身发软。他侧头躲过朱一龙的唇，张嘴想说些什么就被追来的唇舌堵住了。入侵的舌头在湿热的口腔中不断地搅拌，黏腻的水声瞬间点燃暧昧的空气，变成了激烈的交缠。"嗯…哈…别亲…会…会肿…"

朱一龙抬起头，温柔地擦去了白宇嘴角的水渍，然后挺挺腰，示意让他继续。

一副要把"偷情"事业贯彻到底的样子。

白宇通红着脸，把头抵在身上那人的肩膀上，只露出泛红的耳根和淡粉的脖子。下面握着的手从上至下地套弄，指甲擦过前端湿润的铃口，再用指腹轻轻磨蹭。他不意外地听到一声低沉的闷哼，然后自己被抱的更紧，耳边沙哑的声音响起，"继续。"

"……"白宇想骂街。

他的手早泛酸了，但那位老师还是一点释放的迹象都没有，大家都是男人，能不能给点面子！"哥哥，你——"

"唉？门锁了吗？"转动门锁的声音让两个人吓了一跳，白宇立刻僵住，用力地推着压在自己身上的朱一龙。

朱一龙捂住他的嘴，贴在他耳边轻声说，"没事，继续。"

白宇有点崩溃，继续什么继续！他用眼神示意对方放开他，但朱一龙只是看着他眨了眨眼，然后在他的鼻鼻尖上落下一个吻，"继续。"

门外的动静还没停，好像还有两三个人的交谈声。也许是看屋里没什么反应，有人敲了敲门，"白老师，你在里面吗？导演说要补个镜头。""宇哥？宇哥？你看看还需要补妆吗？服装给你拿过来了。"

白宇示弱般的用眼神求朱一龙，那人叹了口气，然后凑到他面前低声说，"晚上，洗衣机，行吗？"

——你是和洗衣机杠上了吗？！

白宇被捂着嘴有点憋闷，他和那人僵持了片刻，到最后还是眨眨眼表示同意。朱一龙又亲了一下他的眼睛才松开，站起来后就正对着椅子上的他，缓缓地拉上了裤子拉链。

白宇眼角抽了抽，他看着某位儒雅温和的老师将欲求不满的郁闷转变成随时随地勾人的流氓行径，越发觉得自己当初太单纯。

他低头理了理衣服，将被拽出来的T恤塞了回去，才发现自己的皮带不知道什么时候被解开了…"朱老师，你有没有发现自己越来越流氓了？"

朱一龙无辜地看向他，眨了眨眼，一副人畜无害的样子。白宇想起自己一开始就是被这幅样子给骗了，憋屈地想吐血，"真的求求您，别装了。"

白宇转身去开门，看见自家助理拿着堆衣服乖巧地侯着。"宇哥，放心，我让其他人先走了。"助理边说话边侧身往房间里瞄，却被白宇挡了个严实，"好了好了，你先去吃饭吧。"

小助理富有深意地看了他一眼，"白老师，唇色不错。"白宇愣了一下，反应过来后瞬间恼羞成怒，瞪着助理咬牙切齿地说，"我早就想换助理了。"小助理闻言立刻严肃了表情，公事公办地把衣服递给白宇，"宇哥，我去工作了。"

白宇翻了个白眼，他拿着衣服回了房间，看见另一位老师正捧着他的剧本看，"龙哥，你也回酒店补觉吧。我换好衣服就出去了，下午还要赶几个场景…"

朱一龙点点头，但还是没放下手里的剧本，一点离开的迹象都没有。

"上面一大堆推理，有什么好看的？"白宇从他手里抽出了剧本，把包递了过去，"晚上见咯。"

朱一龙温柔地看着他，点点头，"嗯…我等你回来。"

朱老师贤妻良母般的话语让白宇十分满意，他瞬间忘记了刚刚发生的一切，主动在那薄唇上亲了一口，还愉悦地送那人出了门。他偷偷地想，朱老师如果是女孩子，一定是个好媳妇！

这个念头让白宇一整个下午都很荡漾，剧组工作人员都很有眼色地没去招惹处于亢奋状态的他。

直到收工的时候，导演才吞吞吐吐地问他，"白老师，你…你下午看得我很哀怨…特别是再来一条的时候…你是不是有什么急事？"

"…有，有吗？没有吧…我一点儿都不急。"白宇被问的噎了一下…有那么明显吗？

"是吗？我们中午商量着一起去吃烧烤来着，你不急的话就一起来吧。我去喊…"

"等等！导演，我我我不能吃烧烤，我这两天胃病犯了。"白宇虚弱地说，他捂着肚子一副忍痛的样子。

导演一听这话，紧张地看着自己的男主演，"白老师，你怎么不早点说，没事吧？"

"没事，老毛病了。"没事是不可能的…白宇一边笑着糊弄着导演，一边在心里无声地吐槽，洗衣机还等着我呢…

最后他是在一群人关怀的目光中离开的片场。白宇却毫无自觉地边走边乐：龙哥在等自己呢，只是想想怎么就那么开心呢？

＊＊

白宇虽然和朱老师谈恋爱后就变的有点傻白甜，但在某些问题上还是很敏感的。他在酒店房间门口踌躇了一会儿，纠结着"洗衣机"这一play该如何play。想来想去，想不出来。

他深吸一口气，做好了任其为所欲为的思想准备…不过，心底那一点点期待是怎么回事？白宇默默地嫌弃了自己一把，美色误人！

轻轻地推开门，想象里的场景并没有出现，另一位老师不见踪影。"龙哥？"白宇疑惑地厨房阳台到处找，可没听见一点动静。还说等我回来呢！人呢！人呢！

这时候卫生间隐隐有水声传来，白宇连忙朝卧室走去，卫生间的门敞开着，空气中飘散着洗衣液的味道——红透了半边天的朱老师，正，勤勤恳恳地，坐下小凳子上，搓洗着盆里的床单。

"小白，你回来了。"

"……额，我哪来的那么多东西要洗？"白宇看着堆在地上的衣服堆，旁边的洗衣机也在嗡嗡地转动，他有点怀疑人生。

"我也想问。"朱一龙虽然这样说，但他洗的认真又专注。原本白皙的手被水泡的有些红，白宇实实在在地心疼了，"龙哥，别洗了。"他把那人拽了起来，拉着两只满是泡沫的手伸到了水龙头底下冲洗着。

朱一龙温柔地看着身旁皱眉的人，白宇的手白皙修长，骨节分明，他握着自己的手细细地清洗着，每一根手指都轻柔地抚过…这是心动，是痒到心里的滋味。

"小白，你在剧本上写我的名字…"朱一龙按捺不住亲近爱人的心，只想更近一点，更痒一点。他故意贴近白宇的耳朵轻声说，声音不复清亮，沙哑低沉。

白宇愣住了，瞬间从脸到耳根再到脖颈都可见地红透了，"什…什么？"

"中午看到的…我还没数完，知道你自己写了多少遍我的名字吗？"朱一龙顿了顿，声音更加轻缓，音色撩人而暧昧，"知道你…叫了多少声哥哥吗？"

白宇那点小心思被主人公当面揭穿，当下窘迫地想找个地缝钻进去。他满脸通红，低头不去看另一位老师，声音细如蚊声，似乎快要羞耻地哭出来，"别看啊…就…随便写的…别看…"

"小白，你怎么了…唔…"朱一龙低头去看他的表情，却被那人突然抬头吻住了，突然撞来的唇齿让他有点痛，但下一秒就掌握了主导权。

紧贴在一起的唇不断地吸吮舔舐，舌头纠缠在一起，分不清两人的气息。

唇齿相依的感觉太好，白宇原本就被撩拨的有点晕，现在被亲的更晕了，"嗯…哈…太想你了…"太想你了，所以才一遍遍地写你的名字;太想你了，不知不觉地就写下了;太想你了，背台词都会走神…

两个人这段时间一直忙着拍戏，聚少离多，明明是甜甜蜜蜜你侬我侬的热恋期，偏偏过成了老夫老妻的寡淡生活。

朱一龙把白宇抵在墙上，深深地看着他，"嗯，我知道。"

克制而温柔的吻轻轻地落在白宇的额头上，眼睛上，鼻尖上，嘴唇上，一触即分。白宇的心却被填满了——他听见了，每一个吻，都是一句"我想你"。

两个人温柔地缠绵着，不再是以往的迫切和激烈的渴求，心意相通的幸福感让他们想把这场情事拉的长些，再长些。

白宇几乎溺死在那人的温柔乡里。等他再反应过来时已经被扒掉了裤子，身上只留了件被推到胸口的T恤和薄薄的内裤。另一位老师含咬着他的耳垂，沉沉地说，"小白，抱紧我。"

突然的失重让白宇下意识地搂紧了那人的脖子，两条长腿紧紧地夹在朱一龙的腰上——然后他被放到了嗡嗡震动的洗衣机上。

"哥哥，换，换个地方…"洗衣机和皮肤接触的地方有点凉，白宇浑身发烫，在上面怎么坐都不自在。

朱一龙眼眸幽深，看着眼前的景致舔了舔唇，"不换。"

"……"这种时候您还跟我斗什么嘴！白宇哀怨地放弃了挣扎，他搂紧朱一龙的脖子，膝盖微张，把那人拉到了自己的双腿之间。朱一龙被小孩的举动取悦到了，他沉沉地笑了声，右手探到白宇身后，食指在股缝间来回磨蹭——挑逗到极致的动作，让白宇发出细碎的呻吟，"嗯…啊…"

长时间的调情让白宇有点渴望，但某人却迟迟没有进入主题。

"哈…朱老师…你…嗯…还做不做？"白宇不耐地皱眉，身后的磨蹭让那里习惯性地收缩，可是却没有吞咽到熟悉的灼热…痒意和空虚感让他难耐地抓紧朱一龙的背，不断地催促着那人。

朱一龙却很从容不迫。他抽离了身体，温热的气息突然离开，冷空气瞬间让白宇打了个寒颤。"小白，这次你自己来。"

"…嗯？"白宇虽然脑子混沌，但隐隐有不好的预感。

朱一龙不知道从哪儿摸出一管东西递给他，"新买的味道…"

"……"白宇愣愣地看着面前的润滑剂，就是打死他也不会去接的！那次视频电话里…他不在身边，自己都已经羞耻到要死了…

"小白，上次，你不是做的很好吗？"朱一龙温柔地看着他，眼睛眨巴眨巴的，继续诱哄着自己那陷入情欲的男孩，"只要一下，然后我就帮你…"

白宇看着对面那人幽深的眼神，颤抖着接过那管东西，咬咬牙挤得自己满手都是，香甜的味道瞬间弥漫开来。他单手后撑在洗衣机上，上身微微后仰，双腿折起抬高，露出了瑟瑟发抖的花褶。

白宇一不做二不休地闭紧眼把手伸入了进去，"啊…痛…哈…"粗鲁探入的指节怎么也进不去，身下还在运行的洗衣机不断震动，引得那里不受控制地摩擦。白宇发出细碎地喘息，无助地睁开眼去看对面的人。

朱一龙被深深地撩拨了，他呼吸加速，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着男孩儿，身下硬的发涨，发出的声音沙哑的不成样子，"可以了…小白…可以了…"

他不自禁地把身体又压了过去，一边寻到湿热的唇舌挑逗纠缠，一边伸手探入那不断吞吐的紧致中，蹭到白宇进去的那半截指节旁边。

小白…

你知道自己有多磨人吗？

你知道做爱时的自己有多听话吗？

你知道我有多想把你做的下不了床，让你喊哥哥喊到声音沙哑吗？

……

白宇一边压抑着口中的呻吟，一边迎合那人的动作。他被抱了下来，那一刻双腿发软，只能依赖着腰间的手勉强站立，而下一秒就被推着俯趴在了洗衣机上。

"唔…啊！哥…哥哥，轻点，轻点啊…"突然挺入的坚硬让他握紧了扶着的洗衣机，手指泛白，视线变的模糊。他想回头去要一个安抚的吻，却被身下的撞击顶弄的浑身发软，只能无力地趴在洗衣机上感受身体的起伏。

白宇放松着身体，也不再压抑嗓间的痒意，细碎微小却甜腻动情的呻吟声透过微张的唇缝传来。

窄小的空间瞬间被情爱的气息填满。

哥哥，我知道。

我当然只上你的床，当然只听你的话。

我会更乖一点儿，会让你更爱我一点儿。


End file.
